Day of Change
by Banana2266
Summary: In Smash, the Day of Change is a day of celebration for the past, and for what is to come. For one man, it's a day of suffering.


**Okay.**

 **So** **, I've seen the Smash Brothers for Switch reveal trailer, (WAS THAT BOTW LINK I SAW!? *SQUEAL*) and this caused an idea that I've played around with sometime in the past to pop back up in my head.**

 **So** **I've finally written it down.**

 **I'm** **really only planning this one chapter, but I have an idea for a second chapter if people like this one enough.** **Or** **if this one makes any sense to begin with.** **I've tried to explain my thoughts and ideas into the writing, but I'm not sure how many people are actually going to understand what I'm saying.**

 **Whelp** **, I guess we're about to find out.**

 **Pls** **Read and Review. I really appreciate the** **feedback**

Ah, the Day of Change.

That day in Smash where just about everything is to be upgraded in five seconds flat. Smash Mansion becomes larger. New challengers appear. Even veterans receive an upgrade on their appearances and minds.

You see, as years pass, Master Hand discovers new deeds that the veterans had once performed in their homeland. On the Day of Change, he grants the veterans memories of those deeds.

For example, Mario doesn't know that he had once flown around the world in the Odyssey. But on the Day of Change, Master Hand will give him those memories back so that he can become stronger as a person.

The Day of Change is a day to celebrate the ending of another few years of Smash, and the beginning of a new Smash.

At least, for most veterans.

One Smasher that had been apart of Smash from the very beginning has been growing weary from the new memories that he gains each Day of Change. While they most certainly make him stronger, as is the purpose, he can't help but feel that they weaken him as well.

See, while Mario has done so much during his single lifespan, this veteran has lived several different lives, and therefore carries the memories of each life.

To remember living only to fight over and over again has made him extremely tired.

It's night, and he has snuck into the kitchen now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marth was feeling a little hungry. Knowing that a midnight snack wouldn't hurt, he headed down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Once he was near the door, however, he thought he could hear movement from inside. Who else could be up at this hour for the same reason as he?

Cautiously, he opened the door. The room was dark, but he could barely make out the silhouette of a man slightly shorter than himself turned towards the back counter.

The man must have heard Marth coming, for he flipped quickly to face him. Marth carefully reached for the light switch for the dim lights, and flipped it up.

Both Marth and the man sighed in relief.

"Oh, Link, it's just you."

The young man nodded. He wore a thin, pale-green nightshirt over well-toned muscles. He lacked his trademark green cap. Dark circles wrapped around his eyes.

"What are you doing down here, Marth?"

Marth shrugged. "I'm a little hungry." Link nodded in understanding before moving out of the way if the fridges.

"Don't let me keep you," he said.

As Marth moved to grab some food he spoke.

"And what are you doing down here?"

Link paused before sighing. "Not sure how to explain."

Marth hummed. Then he spotted the half-empty wineglass in Link's left hand.

"Link!" Marth couldn't help but exclaim. "Are you drinking!?"

"What!? Heck no! No, I'm not." Link said hastily. "It's just strawberry soda, see?" He grabbed a nearby bottle and shoved it towards his friend.

"Oh," said Marth, inspecting the bottle, deciding that there was, in fact, no alcohol in the beverage. "Okay. Good."

A somewhat awkward silence filled the room as Marth finished taking what he wanted and sitting at the island in the center. Link joined him without a word.

"So," Marth began. "The Day of Change is tomorrow." Link grunted in response. Marth glance over at him in concern.

"Aren't you excited? You're probably going to get to remember yet another incarnation of yourself."

Link let his face fall into his palm. He rubbed his tired eyes and sighed. "But that's problem, Marth," he said almost the volume of a whisper.

Marth cocked his head to the side in confusion.

Link continued at the same volume. "I have lived, fought, and died over and over." He winced. "And over and over…"

The realization started to dawn on Marth.

"I remember… when Demise placed that curse on me. I remember the curse coming true. I remember Ganon or Ganondorf returning during just about every life I've ever lived and it just _never_ _stops_." He was trembling, now. _"It never stops"_ his voice finally dropped to a complete whisper.

Marth didn't know what to say.

Link wasn't finished. "I remember all the chaos that Hyrule has been through, but I've hardly ever lived to see the peaceful times. I'm born only to fight" He finally looked up at Marth. "And don't get me wrong, I love it _here_. Where we fight for fun, and there isn't any real danger. Well, except for Brawl." He added as both he and Marth remembered the Subspace invasion.

"I understand that Master Hand is trying to help us by granting us memories, but sometimes I can't help but feel that he's torturing me…" Link swallowed. "And tomorrow during the ceremony, I'm supposed to remember yet another life. I can't help but feel that… That this one will be the worst."

Finally, Marth spoke up. "Well, obviously I haven't lived a thousand lives, so I don't know what it is like to be in your position. But if I can help in any way, please let me know. I hate seeing you like this."

Link glanced at his friend before sighing. "Thank you, Marth."

Marth nodded. "Come to think of it, wouldn't Zelda know what to say? She's going through almost the exact same things as you."

"Well, yeah… But…" Link began. "I just… didn't want to wake her up. She should sleep."

"And so should you, Link," said Marth. Link nodded.

"You came down at the right time, Marth. I needed someone to rant to."

"No problem Link. But please, listen to this. Around the mansion, you've always appeared to be happy and playful with the other Smashers. If all of that is fake, then cut the act. It's only going to make it worse."

Link shook his head as he stood to leave. "No. I know that I've just told you the bad memories of my many lives, but I have been able to scrape together a pile of good memories from each life as well. It seems to be enough to keep me going. That and my friends."

Marth smiled. "Well then, that's good to hear." He also stood. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Link."

"Good night, Marth.


End file.
